Confusion with Love
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Kagome felt like their group, the four muskateers, had always been friends. She started getting a crush on her friend, until she realized that he was dating someone. She doesn't like her, and there's a reason only she can understand.
1. Background Check

Summary: Kagome has always felt like something is wrong with Kikyou. Kikyou starts to hang out with her, for one reason or another. Pull your enemies closer than your friends right? Kagome watches from the sidelines as this new girl starts to talk about Inuyasha in ways she can't stand. Based off of my friendship with someone else.

Rated M because of the way Kikyou talks. That's the main reason why...

**- Kagome:** This is me! I'm 14 in the beginning of the story, and, still a freshman. Blech.  
**- Kikyou:** My so-called-friend, Megan. Everytime she speaks, she manages to gross me out. She's 14 in the beginning and a freshman.  
**- Inuyasha:** My friend, Chris. Even though I like him, he'll never know it. Freshman in high school and 14 in the beginning.  
**- Miroku:** My friend, Patrick. Even though I beat him over the head a lot, Patrick is usually very sweet and tries to keep his hands to himself. Freshman in high school and 15 in the beginning.  
**- Sango:** My friend, Miranda. She's really nice and tends to mess up things. Usually phrases that she combines to sound stupid. She's 14 and a freshman in the beginning.

**_Ha! I finally found something in my life that's interesting! This story is based off of my relationship with a "friend" of mine..._**

XxXxX

**Confusion With Love**  
Chapter One- _Background Check_

XxXxX

We'd always been best friends. Maybe always isn't the best term to use. This doesn't make any sense, does it? Let me try this again...

I had moved recently, and was new to the area. No one knew me, and they didn't really want to know. I was the girl from the desert. I wore jeans that came up to my waist, not my hips. I actually used my jacket to keep warm, not just as a fashion accessory. When I got too hot, I tied it around my waist. That wasn't normal, for all these people.

My father and mother separated. He paid the bills for our house for a long time. It was less money than paying for my child support, and my mom didn't mind the two-hundred dollar difference. When they finished divorcing, we lost our house. That caused my mom and I to move into an apartment. He paid the bills for a long time there, too.

Then he lost his job. My mom couldn't pay for the apartment, work an hour away, and be a mother to me at the same time. So, we were forced out of our home in the desert. We had a lake nearby that you could sometimes fish in. Only if there were fish at the time. It didn't rain a lot, so when it did, our entire city nearly flooded. Bad drainage systems, I suppose.

So, we moved from the desert to a well-watered area. My mom had to move in with her parents, since she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't afford anything on her own, so she took up some rooms in my grandparent's home. I guess it's a little strange, but I've adjusted nicely. Well, considering everything. It was culture shock, for me.

_$ every-girls-obsession-starts-with-money $_

I went from a place where fashion was dressing like a prostitute to a place where fashion was life. If you couldn't dress like all the other girls with mini-skirts, caked-on makeup, and twig-thick bodies, then you weren't normal. I was not normal, not by their standards.

I was about twenty pounds overweight. It wasn't noticable, where I used to live. But, in the new place, I was shunned as if I weighed four-hundred pounds. I didn't have fashion, either. I wore jeans, and I didn't care if the backs of them scuffed along the ground when I walked. I wore shorts in gym class, not the pants that all the other girls wore. They had to hide up their _fat legs_, but they were as thick as my wrist.

I'm not usually a critical person, but around them I was. They got me so mad, just by their snide remarks and rude words. I didn't care in the beginning. But, when my cousins became my only friends, I got desperate.

I asked my mom to take me shopping. If you knew me back in the desert, you'd know that I couldn't stand shopping. I thought it was so stupid and that it was a waste of time and money. I despised those who actually did shop. There weren't many, but there were some. They just tossed money around. I never could do that.

My family and I had always been short on money. There was no chance of us being able to afford fancy things. There were times when we couldn't pay for bills, which was scary. At that point, my father and mother would take us to a bunch of stores, and we'd eat samples there for our meals. It got really bad.

My dad worked two jobs, and was hardly home. When he was home, he slept. That was all. If he wasn't sleeping, he'd be fighting with my mother. I remember actually standing up for my mother once. That just made my dad yell at me instead. Things got pretty bad back then.

That's when they filed for divorce. My dad left, and my mom raised us to the best of her ability. She tried to work at the same time, so I had to depend on my older sister to raise me. That wasn't good either, since she wanted nothing to do with me. She saw me as a disturbance.

Life was hard, and that's when my frugal ways came out...

Finally, after getting the cold-shoulder so much, I decided to do something. I asked my mom if we had money for a shopping spree or something of the sorts. She didn't answer me, and I found out why. My grandmother, Kaede, ended up taking me out to get my haircut and shopping. That was my gift for moving into the city with her.

It wasn't good enough, though. Everyone still looked at me like I was foreign. I struggled to even pay attention in classes, and I noticed that I'd get depressed often. My friends from my old city told me they'd keep in contact with me. No, that didn't happen. They all stopped talking to me.

Then they started fighting and involving me in their online arguments. That was so annoying.

Oh my gosh. I'm babbling. I'm so sorry! Well, that's how life was when I first moved into the valley, as it was called. No one would even look at me for two weeks. They just shrugged me off as the transfer student who started school late. Why? Because she was too stupid and finished eigth grade a few days later than normal.

_& ignorance-is-bliss &_

If only I had considered those times easy, I'd have been better off. Things got so much worse, but I was naive to it. I was so naive, that I didn't even want to learn the truth on things. I didn't want to think of how different I was. I'd learned so many things wrong with me, I didn't want anything else.

I guess that comes from my background, too. In my old home, if you didn't want to know something, no one would tell you. If you wanted to remain ignorant and young, they'd let you. Sometimes, that was good. Other times, it only made you cry harder. I learned that being naive wasn't always good. I learned that through a painful breakup.

We had different views on priority. He thought that I should have been first, but I didn't want to be first. Hojo's grades went down since he started seeing me. Then he'd get grounded, and we wouldn't be able to talk for months on end. So, I had to push myself from his life. It was hard, but I managed. He ended up much better than I did.

He was on rebound from the relationship and got himself a girlfriend. Me? Well, I didn't. I didn't want to love someone for being a rebound victim. I didn't allow myself to date for a long time. When I did let myself fall in love, I realized something was wrong. I had become so tough on myself to stay out of love, that I turned cold.

I became a cynic of relationships. I didn't want anything to do with boys, and I was that way when I started my new school with a bad wrist. Three weeks of a cast hurts your wrist more than the car accident did. Then again, my wrist wasn't broken to begin with. They didn't read the x-rays right. Shows you what doctors know.

So, I started off in my high school on the wrong foot. I was late to the school year by three days. Those three days actually got all the students on track and I was **clueless**. Not only did I start off late, I was cynical of relationships and had a wrist that throbbed in pain with too much wind on it.

The school year didn't look promising at all. All I could think about when I started is that I should have tried to beg for another year of homeschooling. Sure, it got boring. But at least I wouldn't be so pissy about it...

* * *

So, what does everyone think? I hope you all like it. Naturally, my life isn't very interesting. Not usually, but the person who will be Kikyou made it _very_ funny... 

I won't ask for reviews, since this is for me to just display my life in another style. I hope that you will review, though. I'd love to hear about what you think!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	2. Four Muskateers

Summary: Kagome has always felt like something is wrong with Kikyou. Kikyou starts to hang out with her, for one reason or another. Pull your enemies closer than your friends right? Kagome watches from the sidelines as this new girl starts to talk about Inuyasha in ways she can't stand. Based off of my friendship with someone else.

Rated M because of the way Kikyou talks. That's the main reason why...

**- Kagome:** This is me! I'm 14 in the beginning of the story, and, still a freshman. Blech.  
**- Kikyou:** My so-called-friend, Megan. Everytime she speaks, she manages to gross me out. She's 14 in the beginning and a freshman.  
**- Inuyasha:** My friend, Chris. Even though I like him, he'll never know it. Freshman in high school and 14 in the beginning.  
**- Miroku:** My friend, Patrick. Even though I beat him over the head a lot, Patrick is usually very sweet and tries to keep his hands to himself. Freshman in high school and 15 in the beginning.  
**- Sango:** My friend, Miranda. She's really nice and tends to mess up things. Usually phrases that she combines to sound stupid. She's 14 and a freshman in the beginning.

XxXxX

**Confusion With Love**  
Chapter Two- _Four Muskateers_

XxXxX

So, I started off in my high school on the wrong foot. I was late to the school year by three days. Those three days actually got all the students on track and I was **clueless**. Not only did I start off late, I was cynical of relationships and had a wrist that throbbed in pain with too much wind on it.

The school year didn't look promising at all. All I could think about when I started is that I should have tried to beg for another year of homeschooling. Sure, it got boring. But at least I wouldn't be so pissy about it...

The fourth week into school, someone actually decided that I was worth befriending.

"Hey, your name is Kagome, right?" The kid next to me in science asked. I nodded my head stupidly as he smiled. He had short black hair that he usually had in a small ponytail.

"Hi, Kagome. I'm Miroku. Would you care to sleep with me?" He asked me plainly. I stared at him, wondering if he was really serious or not. The girl sitting next to him instantly smacked his head.

"Miroku! I wasn't serious when I dared you to do that!" She snapped. Miroku only smiled, and I kept staring. I didn't understand what was going on. Hell, I was still wondering if he had just asked me that or not!

"Sorry... I thought you were." He muttered. The girl turned around and sighed. She had dark brown hair and always had it in a ponytail.

"I'm Sango. I'm so sorry he asked you that. I told him that I didn't think he'd ask someone, and apparently he did." She said. I continued to stare and somehow nodded my head.

"Oh." I squeaked. I was still wondering what had happpened.

"Anyway, would you like to come and have lunch with us?" She asked me. I smiled then nodded my head quickly.

"You know where the student store is?" I nodded. "Meet us at the tree by it. You'll see us, no doubt." She said. I nodded my head then looked at the teacher as he walked to our desk. Sango's body jerked and she looked forward, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Ms. Sango, were you talking?" The science teacher asked us. I watched as she began digging through her backpack as if her life depended on it.

"No, Mr. Pettes. I was just asking Kagome if she had any tampons. I'm out, and I think I just started." Sango saidshamelessly. I watched as Mr. Pette's eyes widened and the coughed.

"Go to the nurse, Ms. Sango. Maybe they'll have things for you there." He managed to spit out. I could tell just off of his tone of voice that he was uncomfortable. Women can always put someone on the spot really well if we mention that. Sango nodded her head, winked at me, then got up and left.

I listened to what my teacher had to say for the rest of that class period. No use in trying to get into more trouble. Every now and then, I'd zone out and watch Miroku pass notes to some other girl in class.

Back home, boys didn't pass notes. So... What was going on? I didn't bother trying to figure it out and looked down at my textbook. Everyone was different there. Even the boys were concerned about dressing in fashion. That's definitely not normal by my standards.

The bell rang, and every student made to get up and leave science class. Before any of us could, Mr. Pettes has stopped us and told us to sit down. After proving to him that we could be patient, he let us leave. I left the room, heading strait to my locker to get my health book. I always got my book in the beginning of lunch so I wouldn't risk forgetting it.

Then I headed to the student store. Sure enough, Sango and Miroku were there. Someone else was there, that I didn't recognize. I brushed it off, knowing it was perfectly normal for them to have other friends than each other and me.

"Kagome! See, Inuyasha! This is the girl I was telling you about!" Miroku said. My legs froze up and my eyes widened. I'm sure I looked like I was a deer in headlights.

"Kagome, come meet Inuyasha. He's our best friend!" Miroku said. Inuyasha had long silver hair, so I knew he had to be a demon. Miroku put a hand behind my back and led me to him. Halfway to meeting Inuyasha, I screamed.

"Miroku! Don't grab her ass the first day she has lunch with us!" Sango snapped. Sango hit him instantly then grabbed my hand and brought me under the tree's shade.

"Whenever he does that, just hit him. If you don't, he'll think you like him." Sango explained to me. I nodded my head dumbly and looked at Miroku warily.

"Of course, Sango keeps hitting him and he still thinks that she likes him." Inuyasha added. I looked at Sango and her face flushed a bright red. I would have said something, but I was too shy around the group to even know what was going on.

"Miroku, go get us some food." Sango ordered. Miroku whined then gave her a pleading face.

"Why do I have to, my dear Sango? Inuyasha is just as capable of getting it!" He retorted.

"Fine. Then you both can go get it. I'll have a Cherry Pepsi and some Doritos." She said. She made a little 'shoo' motion with her hand, and Miroku went. Then she started glaring at Inuyasha to go as well.

"What does she want?" He asked, nodding in my direction. I didn't even bother answering, since Sango stepped in for me.

"You like green tea?" She asked. How'd she know to ask that? I nodded my head.

"You like chips?" She asked. I nodded my head again.

"Get her some green tea and Doritos." She ordered. Inuyasha nodded then left.

"How much is it? I can pay them back!" I said quickly. Sango shook her head with a smile on her face.

"They pay for all of my food, so they'll do the same for you. Miroku thinks that you have better things to waste _your _money on than food." Sango told me.

"And Inuyasha thinks..." I prompted her.

"He thinks that the lady should never buy herself food. That's the man's job... His dad did a good job of teaching him manners." Sango told me. I nodded my head then looked at the student store's sign.

"They're both really nice." I pointed out.

"They are. Don't let either of them fool you, though. Miroku loves to flirt, and Inuyasha has a short temper." Sango warned me. I looked at her disbelievingly then shook my head.

"I don't think so." I told her.

"Miroku, stop it!" I heard Inuyasha shout. I looked towards the store, to find Inuyasha dragging Miroku away.

"What'd he do?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha hit Miroku's head then sighed.

"He was flirting with the girl helping us... He's such a damn pervert!" Inuyasha groaned. I didn't need to look at Sango to know she was giving me that I-told-you-so look. Inuyasha gave me my food, and Miroku gave Sango her's.

"Thanks." I murmured. Inuyasha grunted in response, which somehow forced a smile onto my face.

"So, Inuyasha... How did you do on your English test?" Sango asks. I try to act like I have no interest in the answer as I nibble on one of my chips.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when she gives us the english tests back." Inuyasha said. I watched dully as he sat down and began to open his Root Beer. He stopped, closed it, then looked at me curiously.

"Why are you here, anyway?" He asked me. I paused, wondering if there was something wrong with me being with them. I had heard them invite me, hadn't I? Miroku cleared his throat, and that grabbed Inuyasha's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought I told you that Sango and I invited her. She didn't hit me for asking her to bed with me, so she's deemed tolerable of me..." Miroku explained.

"What are you doing? A job interview on who is good enoguh to hang out with us?" He asked.

"Pretty much. If she can stand up to Miroku, there's a chance she can stand up to you." Sango told him. I watched as they talked about me coming. I'd lost track of the conversation a while ago.

"Whatever... Hey, why are you all looking for someone else to be in our group, anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well. We figured that it needed to be evened out. We have two boys who, together, make the typical man. Then we needed two girls who, together, can make the typical woman." Sango said. Was I the only one who was still confused?

"Explain that..." Miroku said, sounding as if he were stoned.

"Stupid-ass... Alright. Men are generalized as perverts and short-tempered. Together, you two fill in the description perfectly." She explained.

"So, we need the two types of girls, right? We've got the one who's always PMSing, and now Kagome can be our quiet one!" Inuyasha said. Sango glared at him then smacked his head. I couldn't hold it in, and started to laugh quietly.

"What the hell was that for!" He asked her harshly.

"I'm not PMSing!" Sango barked at him.

"Coulda fooled me." Inuyasha smartly replied. I watched the two of them banter back and forth then Miroku leaned over and took a chip from my bag.

"Sorry. I ran out and Sango hides hers..." He told me. I shrugged then grabbed another chip and ate it. I ate it abscently then something touched my ass. I froze up and my eyes got wide. Was I supposed to scream? Should I hit him like Sango said I could do? What should I do!

By that point, both Inuyasha and Sango were staring at me. Neither of them could see Miroku's perverted actions. As I continued to stare intently at nothing, Miroku's hand began moving over my ass.

"You pervert! Stop touching my ass!" I nearly screamed at him. Miroku's hand jerked back and Sango hit him for me. I got up and sat down next to Inuyasha. He was far enough away from Miroku so I wouldn't have to worry.

"Hey, do you think that Sango likes Miroku?" Inuyasha asked me in a whisper. I looked at him for a while then back towards them. Sango was sitting back down, and Miroku inching his way beside her. He touched her ass, she blushed, then smacked him violently.

"I think she might, but I haven't been around much to really have a feel for it." I replied. Sango and Miroku whispered a few thigns to each other. Something inside me told me that they were saying the same things to us. Ironic, isn't it?

"Hey, Inuyasha. Does Kagome pass your exam?" Miroku suddenly asked. Inuyasha looked at me, looking me over like he was examing my value and if I was descent enoguh.

"Yah, she passes." He said. He looked into my eyes and smirked. For some stupid reason, blood began to rush to my face at that very moment. Sango made little "aww" noises as she watched me get so embarassed from his evaluation. The evaluation didn't embarass me. The way Inuyasha looked at me and smiled sincerely did.

"Yay! We have the four muskateers!" She cheered.

"Isn't it the three muskateers, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up. There are four of us, not three." She said. I smiled, and I think Inuyasha was smiling too. Then the bell rang and we all got up. Sango and I went to health class. Miroku went to gym class, right next to our health room. Inuaysha went to whatever class he had.

* * *

Well, how was that chapter? We talked a little more in real life, but I don't remember what the conversation was about. Sorry. You'll have to do with just this end of it. 

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	3. New Girl

Summary: Kagome has always felt like something is wrong with Kikyou. Kikyou starts to hang out with her, for one reason or another. Pull your enemies closer than your friends right? Kagome watches from the sidelines as this new girl starts to talk about Inuyasha in ways she can't stand. Based off of my friendship with someone else.

Rated M because of the way Kikyou talks. That's the main reason why...

**- Kagome:** This is me! I'm 14 in the beginning of the story, and, still a freshman. Blech.  
**- Kikyou:** My so-called-friend, Megan. Everytime she speaks, she manages to gross me out. She's 14 in the beginning and a freshman.  
**- Inuyasha:** My friend, Chris. Even though I like him, he'll never know it. Freshman in high school and 14 in the beginning.  
**- Miroku:** My friend, Patrick. Even though I beat him over the head a lot, Patrick is usually very sweet and tries to keep his hands to himself. Freshman in high school and 15 in the beginning.  
**- Sango:** My friend, Miranda. She's really nice and tends to mess up things. Usually phrases that she combines to sound stupid. She's 14 and a freshman in the beginning.

**_Oh, the girl who represents Kikyou - Megan - really does look like me. It's scary. We have the same name, but just different ways to spell it.._**

**_Well, my updates WILL be slowing down. Igot a horse, and I'm going to spend my afternoons with him, and not working on the story. Sorry..._**

XxXxX

**Confusion With Love**  
Chapter Three- _New Girl_

XxXxX

Most of me was still shocked that I had made friends. I didn't even know what caused Sango to like me so much. She sat in front of me in science class, and suddenly wanted to be my friend. Miroku had been accepting of me too. Then, the Inuyasha they claimed to be grumpy and distrusting, accepted me too.

I still wanted to know what caused her to ask for my friendship. There are much nicer and prettier girls in the school. I'm sure that one of them would have the right personality. During lunch, Miroku and Inuyasha left to talk to each other. Guy stuff, they claimed. I didn't realize that guys could have conversations amongst themself like girls do. Maybe that's something else that's different about this place than my old home.

"Hey, Sango. I have a question." I began while we were in line at the student store. Inuyasha and Miroku ditched us early on, so we had to get and pay for our own food. It was fine, since it wasn't fair to let them do everything. I didn't mind, and I don't think Sango did either.

"Ok. Shoot." She said. I pulled out my wallet as the line surged forward a few steps.

"Why did you choose me to hang out with you guys?" I asked her.

"Well, you're really quiet. I told you that we needed a quiet person to balance out our group. I started talking to Miroku about it, and he thuoght that you might be tolerable of him and Inuyasha. So, we worked out a way to get you to come." She explained.

"You mean, it wasn't a spur-of-the-moment thing?" I questioned.

"Well, the dare was. I asked him to turn around and ask you that because Mr. P was getting too boring. Asking you just seemed to work after I saw how you reacted." She explained.

"I feel like a labrat. Experimented on and everything." I muttered.

"Relax. It's not nearly as bad as it sounds." She assured me.

"Alright..." I told her. She got the things that she wanted, and I did the same. I reached into a wallet then paid them with a twenty. My change was eleven dollars and twenty-five cents.

"Wow. You're loaded too." Sagno remarked. I shook my head as we headed back to our tree.

"I'm not loaded. I work every other week..." I told her.

"Thanks for paying for me, too. I wasn't sure if I had enough." She said. I put an arm around her shoulder and we sat down at the tree.

"Sure. I like being able to take care of my friends." I said with a warm smile. Sango rubbed my head in the same way you would rub a dog's head.

"You're so sweet that way, Kagome." She told me.

"You're such a bad liar." I shot down her compliment. She gave me a scolding look them turned her attention back to what I'd just bought her. She ate the chips like her life depended on it, and I slowly inched away. The bell rang, and we headed to health class. That passed by quickly, since we were watching a movie, and then gym class came. Soon, school got out and I walked home. I got on the computer and my instant messenger clicked on.

Inuyasha instant messaged me before I could even start closing the many annoying pop-ups.

**DogEars50-** Hey, Kagome. I have a question to ask you...

**KagomeAnne1-** Okay. So ask me.

**DogEars50**- Do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?

**KagomeAnne1-** Sure! Let me make sure my mom will let me...

**KagomeAnne1-** Mom said yes... So how do we get there and all those details?

**DogEars50**- I'll have my dad take the both of us there. Do you know what movie you want to see?

**KagomeAnne1-** You're kidding, right? You're asking my opinion. I'm the girl who's too afraid to even ask for chips in the student store!

**DogEars50-** Right. Sorry 'bout that. I'll pick you up around 4, alright?

**KagomeAnne1-** Sure. I'll be here. Not like I have anywhere to go...

**DogEars50**- lol

Sure enough, Saturday came. I was so nervous and the only thing going through my mind was the relationship. I didn't know if he looked at this as a date, or if he thought of it as just a friend thing. I guess I got more worried about it just because I was starting to get a crush on him.

We watched the movie Zathura. I didn't want to, but Inuyasha thought that it'd be cool. I was always too shy to say anything about what I wanted. I was always afraid it would come across as rude. So, I sat and watched the movie. It was much better than I thought.

Then we went outside and waited for his dad to pick us up. That didn't take long. I almost started asking him where he was waiting for us at, but I managed to restrain myself. Sunday didn't even come after that. I went to sleep at six that night and woke up long after church had gotten out. It didn't matter, because I wasn't too interested in going. I had some dinner that my grandma made, then went back to bed.

Monday came faster than I had hoped. Still, I walked to school and breezed through my classes. Nothing happened, other than I didn't do my art work again. I loved art, but the class just didn't work with me. The teacher never made any sense and didn't explain the work to you when you needed her to. I hated her with a passion.

I had to take a test during lunch time. I missed something in math class, and he said he wouldn't be there after school. I told Sango and Miroku in science class and skipped eating altogether. I was hungry, but I didn't have time to get anything. Soon, lunch was over, then health class was over. And I was stuck in gym class again. This class always seemed to take longest.

I got dressed out, helping my friend Eri open her locker. She can never open the padlock for some reason. It's amost funny, but it's too common to be funny.

"Hi, Kagome!" A girl greeted me as I walked out of the locker rooms. I only knew about her because we looked identical to each other. People often mistook us for each other, and this wasn't my first meeting with her.

"Oh... Hi Kikyou." I found myself replying. I didn't care much for her because she was always rude, self-absorbed, and bitchy.

"Hey, guess who I'm going out with." She prompted me. I looked at her, wondering if she really wanted me to guess. I didn't know anyone in the area, since I had hardly just moved there. I didn't want to know the person anyway. He'd probably be one of her mindless zombie slaves and spend all his money on her. Then she'd dump him and he'd never understand why. I pitied the moron who fell for her.

"Who?" I asked boredly. I didn't care for what she had so say, so I started looking around. All the kids who were sittingo n the metal rail with me were facing the locker rooms. Another one of the kids in class had said it was like birds on a phone line. They lal face one way, and then someone will face the other way for no reason.

"His name is Inuyasha." She said. I stared at her for a while, wondering if there was another Inuyasha in the school.

"Inuyasha Taisho?" I asked her.

"Yah... Why, is there another Inuyasha in the school?" She asked. She tilted her head in a way that was probably aimed to get a boy's attention. Perhaps it would be cute, if I didn't have to worry about Inuyasha kissing her after she looked at him like that. The thought of Inuyasha and her flashed through my mind, and I felt like throwing up. I didn't run to the bathroom, since I hoped to gross her out.

"No... I... well, I was just shocked that you're dating one of my friends. That's all." I murmured. From the way Inuyasha had acted towards me while we watched the movie, I thought that he liked me. I had _hoped_ that he liked me. Perhaps he took me being gone during lunch as a sign that I didn't like him?

"You're one of his friends!" She asked me with a shocked expression. Kikyou would have made a very good actress. She seemed like she was surprised to hear the news, but she wasn't at all. I could see it in her eyes. I saw it in her eyes that resembled mine all too well.

"Yeah... He's one of my friends that I hang out with during lunch." I managed to say.

"I didn't see you today." She points out cleverly. She could be a bitch when she wanted. She wanted to be one at the time.

"I was doing some math tests that I missed on Friday." I replied to her. She nodded her head, showing me that she didn't believe me. I didn't care, because I knew that she was just trying to push me out of the group. She wanted to replace me. After all, we were the same in every way.

"Well, will you be there tomorrow? I want to see how the four of you are together." She told me. I knew she was lying, and I knew there was no reason for me to be going. I was being replaced, and I was able to tell already. Still, I nodded my head and I promised her that I'd do it.

Lunch the next day was different. Normally, Inuyasha and Miroku would bring us our lunch, and we'd talk about whatever. No. With Kikyou there, I didn't get any food. She had made it very clear that Inuyasha was NOT to be feeding me or else she'd hurt him. Whatever.

Sango and Miroku sat very close to each other, so I wasn't able to sit next to them. Kikyou kept scooting towards Inuyasha, even though he was trying to keep a distance, and she was giving me looks. She was giving me looks saying that she had claimed Inuyasha. I guess I was just screwed that way.

That day, in algebra class, someone thought I was her. They kept asking if I was dating Inuyasha. As much as I wanted to say yes and kiss him, I had to say no. They didn't believe me at all, and insisted that it was me. After all, we do look the same and a lot of people can't tell us apart. More of my screwed up luck showed.

The week went on like that. I didn't get lunch, because I didn't have any money. I had been saving up for Sango's gift, and I wouldn't bring my money with me to school. I didn't want to get tempted to buy anything. So, I wouldn't eat, and no one would feed me. I didn't mind, but my stomach did. So did my heart.

I felt so rejected to have Inuyasha take Kikyou over me. Something about Kikyou bothered me, but I didn't know what. She seemed so fake. The bright colors of her makeup made you think she was likea little girl. The innocent-child look was over-reaching it, and I didn't know how to warn Inuyasha of my suspicions. Kikyou was bad in my eyes, but I didn't want to hurt him by saying anything.

So, I didn't. I watched them flirt and took Kikyou's harsh glares. The only reason I started going with them at lunch was to make sure she didn't take him away from the group. I wanted to make sure that Inuyasha would at least have a lunch-chat with Sango and Miroku. I'd been a shadow since Kikyou's appearance, so I didn't care anymore.

Gym class, one week later, became the class I hated the most. It'd been 9 days since Inuyasha and Kikyou had started dating, that didn't bother me. Inuyasha was trying to spoil his _Kiki-baby_, that didn't bother me as much. The fact that Kikyou suddenly started to consider me a friend bothered me a lot. I had been mean to this girl as much as I could, just so she'd leave! What in the fucking world made her think that we were friends!

* * *

**Kohara InuYashafan Takahashi-** Glad you like all my stories. So far, I have three reviews for this story. I didn't expect my life to be that interesting, so it's fine... Thanks for letting me know that you like my stories. It makes me really happy and distracts me enough to type even more. 

I think I have carpeltunnel. My wrist is hurting like fucking hell has just bitten it...

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	4. Poison

Summary: Kagome has always felt like something is wrong with Kikyou. Kikyou starts to hang out with her, for one reason or another. Pull your enemies closer than your friends right? Kagome watches from the sidelines as this new girl starts to talk about Inuyasha in ways she can't stand. Based off of my friendship with someone else.

Rated M because of the way Kikyou talks. That's the main reason why...

**- Kagome:** This is me! I'm 14 in the beginning of the story, and, still a freshman. Blech.  
**- Kikyou:** My so-called-friend, Megan. Everytime she speaks, she manages to gross me out. She's 14 in the beginning and a freshman.  
**- Inuyasha:** My friend, Chris. Even though I like him, he'll never know it. Freshman in high school and 14 in the beginning.  
**- Miroku:** My friend, Patrick. Even though I beat him over the head a lot, Patrick is usually very sweet and tries to keep his hands to himself. Freshman in high school and 15 in the beginning.  
**- Sango:** My friend, Miranda. She's really nice and tends to mess up things. Usually phrases that she combines to sound stupid. She's 14 and a freshman in the beginning.

**_Ami, Eri, and Yumi... Are those the names of Kagome's three friends? Well, that's what I'm calling them since I don't know..._**

XxXxX

**Confusion With Love**  
Chapter Four- _Poison_

XxXxX

So, Kikyou decided to push herself into our group. I could handle that, since I was grown up. Not like her, though. Kikyou started to force Inuyasha into things, saying that he was going to do things, he just didn't know it yet. It disgusted me. Not as much as her suddenly being my friend, though.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kikyou called out to me. I walked up to her, wondering what in the world she could want to say now. She'd started being my friend for the past week. It'd been two weeks since she staked her claim over Inuyasha. It'd been forever since I was sick of her face.

"Hi!" I told her happily. I couldn't stand her, but I wasn't about to let her know that. She'd tell Inuyasha some distorted version of me not liking her, then Inuyasha would hate me. That last thing I wanted was for my crush to hate me. That would ruin me more than you could think.

There was no one else out of the lockerrooms yet, which is why I should've gone back in. She wouldn't have said the things in front of other people. I still wish I had gone in to get a jacket or something.

"Can I talk to you while we walk around the basketball courts?" She asked innocently. She gave me the tilt of her head that would make any guy in love. It made me sick.

"Sure." I told her with fake enthusiasm. If one thing, I was glad that Inuyasha picked a stupid girl. She had no concept of sarcasm, or fake emotions. Like my enthusiasm was fake, I also had a lot of other fake feelings set up just for her. She was too stupid to even realize it.

So, the teacher blew the whistle and everyone went off to enjoy _Free Friday_. Who came up with calling it that, anyway? It's a bad name, if you ask me. Where was I? Oh yes, Kikyou and I walking around the basketball courts.

"So, Inuyasha and I have started talking over the phone." She started. I mentally rolled my eyes and wondered why she even bothered to tell me this. Then again, she did think I was her friend, so it made sense... Maybe not...

"Okay..." I promted her. I didn't want to hear more of it, but she seemed determined to tell me.

"I asked him how long his penis was, and he said it was seven inches." She told me. I looked at her in shock, wondering if I had heard that right. The girl who goes for the little-girl-innocence look just told me the size of her boyfriend. Even worse, her boyfriend happened to be my friend that I was crushing on.

"Wouldn't that be so awesome if it really was that size?" She asked me happily. I nodded my head dumbly, even though I didn't really care for what she thought. That was nasty. Even worse than having her tell me, Inuyasha told that to her. Did that mean that Inuyasha was a pervert, too? I hoped not.

Despite what I hoped, I knew that he wasn't right in the head. If a guy I was really in love with wanted to get that kind of information from me, I'd have told him to back off. I would want things to be more gradual than what Inuyasha and Kikyou were doing. They had hardly been dating for two weeks and he was telling her how big he was.

"Hey, I was listening to this talk show this morning..." She began. I was wondering if this was a talk show, or an audio version of porn. I was leaning on the second half, considering what she had just told me about my best friend.

"What'd I say?" I automatically asked her. I wanted to hit myself several times for asking that. I didn't care what it said, and I preferred not to even hear it. Kikyou was nasty enough without me asking her for more details.

"Well, it was talking about if you should shave _down there_," How happy was I that she didn't use any sex lingo? Test results were... OVERJOYED!

"If you shave down there, about how it helps and all. Some people leave it natural and some people shave it." She told me. I looked around towards the tennis courts, trying to ignore the conversation. I knew I was blushing, and I preferred to keep it hidden. Especially since my lack of comfort with the subject may have earned me the outcast title.

"So, do you shave it or leave it natural? Or do you cut it short?" She asked me. I gawked at her words as I tried to digest her words. It was no use; they were undigestable. Her words were like the poison coming out of a scorpion. There just seemed to be no limit to how much she could give out.

"Huh?" I tried to stall for time. I wasn't prepared to tell her things like that. I knew what I did, but she didn't need to know. But, quickly overcoming embarassment, was fear. What if what I did wasn't normal? What if Kikyou and everyone else would treat me like an outcast because I shave myself?

"Well, what do you do with the hair down there?" She asked. She gave me that tilt of her head, and it only aggrivated me. How could she attempt to act so innocent when she was talking to me about this! Okay, I guess it was only hair. Still. I was just a freshman and wasn't quite used to the idea of talking about this.

"Can I use a pass? I don't feel comfortable answering this." I told her. I should have said that I wasn't comfortable talking about it, but I didn't. I may never know why my words came out that way.

"Alright. Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Liar. "I shave mine." She told me. At least I knew that something wasn't wrong with me. If I ever got teased, I could turn around and tell everyone that Kikyou did the same thing. Eh. Hopefully, no one would have to know.

"Oh." I squeaked. That was around the point when I started wishing for something else to happen. I had this class for thirty more minutes, and I didn't want to spend them with her. I would have been glad to hang out with Hojo, Ami, Eri, and Yumi. They were all really nice people, even though they often got strange.

"I asked Inuyasha about it. He said that he leaves it natural because he's afraid of his parents thinking he's gay." She willingly blurted. I wondered if Inuyasha knew that Kikyou would be spilling this information when she got it. Did he know that one of his friends knew some of the most intimite things about him?

I could almost laugh at his discomfort if I told him. If I told Inuyasha aboutmy knowledge of these things, and the crush I'd had on him since we went 'out', he would worry. He'd have a stalker, but she got the information out of his girlfriend's gossip. So, would it still be stalking?

"I heard on the station that, if you shave the hair around the penis, it accentuates the balls." Kikyou told me. I didn't need to know how many shades of red I had invented off of hearing that information. I didn't have experience with things like that (other than what I read), and I didn't want it.

"Maybe I should tell Inuyasha that." Kikyou mused out loud. I started at her then looked up towards the locker doors. Proof suddenly came that there was someone looking out for me. That life wasn't cruel.

The teacher blew the whistle. Everyone went to the lockerrooms. I was first in. Kikyou was last in. I dressed out, and left. My first time ditching school, and I had a perfectly good reason. My _friend_ was practically reading me porn. I didn't know if written porn had it's own name, but I know I'd seen it.

I walked home, trying to digest or puke up the information I had just gotten. I just learned something about my best friend. Knowing Kikyou's influence on Inuyasha's life, he'd shave himself if she asked to. I didn't want to think of him like that. Sure, I liked him quite a lot, but that was overstepping the border line of liking someone. That was lusting after him, which isn't where I wanted to be falling into.

* * *

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	5. Vanishing Act

Summary: Kagome has always felt like something is wrong with Kikyou. Kikyou starts to hang out with her, for one reason or another. Pull your enemies closer than your friends right? Kagome watches from the sidelines as this new girl starts to talk about Inuyasha in ways she can't stand. Based off of my friendship with someone else.

Rated M because of the way Kikyou talks. That's the main reason why...

**- Kagome:** This is me! I'm 14 in the beginning of the story, and, still a freshman. Blech.  
**- Kikyou:** My so-called-friend, Megan. Everytime she speaks, she manages to gross me out. She's 14 in the beginning and a freshman.  
**- Inuyasha:** My friend, Chris. Even though I like him, he'll never know it. Freshman in high school and 14 in the beginning.  
**- Miroku:** My friend, Patrick. Even though I beat him over the head a lot, Patrick is usually very sweet and tries to keep his hands to himself. Freshman in high school and 15 in the beginning.  
**- Sango:** My friend, Miranda. She's really nice and tends to mess up things. Usually phrases that she combines to sound stupid. She's 14 and a freshman in the beginning.

**_Sorry for not updating, ya'll. I have a few problems. The first was that I had caught up with msyelf. The second was that I am currently grounded from touching the computer for 80 days (I think this is day 6). Even though I'm not s'posed to be on, my awesome daddy let me on. I will try to update more. I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY!_**

XxXxX

**Confusion With Love**  
Chapter Five- _Vanishing Act_

XxXxX

So, I'd just learned about the dark side of Kikyou. Sure, she seemed innocent and cute with her style, but she wasn't. She was a sex-driven woman. That's a bit further from the truth, but I couldn't help it. What would you do if you just found out the nasty side of someone who wanted to be your best friend?

Keep you friends close, but pull your enemies closer.

Damn. I didn't want to be pulling Kikyou closer to me. I didn't want her within a mile of me, either. She was just repulsive, and I had no desire to be with her. Back to my previous question; what do you do if you find out the nasty side of someone you don't like?

Well, perhaps it's not a real question. I didn't have anyone to ask. Everyone was in the lunch-time group, and I was no longer able to talk to them. Sango was nice, but she would interrogate me until I told her. Then she'd tell Inuyasha and I'd be the cause of a broken relationship. That was the last thing I wanted.

Sure, I didn't like Kikyou or the things she said. That may have been true, but I wanted Inuyasha's happiness. If he liked her, then I'd come to grips with it. I'd watch them build a relationship, while I sat on the sidelines and watched. I could handle it. If I could handle life without Kouga, my previous boyfriend, then I'd handle this.

So, that left Miroku to talk to and get advice from. As nice as he was, he was named 'pervert' for a reason. If I were to have told him, he'd just root the girl on. Even worse, he'd ask for her name and phone number. I didn't want him knowing that I was talking about Kikyou. He wouldn't believe it, or he'd tell Inuyasha about it and the relationship would be ruined.

As nasty as Kikyou was, I was still aiming for Inuyasha's happiness. If Inuyasha liked women who seemed innocent and were far from it, then I wouldn't try to change his mind. Even though I liked him a lot, I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it so I could protect him or have him for myself. I guess I thought that no matter who the girl is, I shouldn't interfere. Even if I felt like breaking her foundation-smothered nose.

So, I watched. I sat against the wall in gym class, and watched everyone mingle with each other. Kikyou rarely laughed, I noticed that. She would just stare when a joke was made. She never even understood the jokes, even though they were probably funny. She just wasn't smart, or didn't care enough to laugh.

Everytime Miroku would grab Sango's ass, she'd hit him. Then Sango would go on her usual rant over Miroku being a pervert. Kikyou would give her head a tilt, acting innocent, and ask how he was being a pervert. Perhaps she really was stupid. But, honestly, she must've only thought about sex.

I'd watch sadly as Inuyasha would kiss her. Sometimes he'd start kissing her neck and making out with her. Then Sango's fist would cover her mouth and she, probably, cleared her throat. They'd keep talking, just as if it was a normal show of affection for them. I guess it was. No one knew what it did to me.

I spent the first two weeks in attempt to be their friend. Ten lunches, I tried to sit there and act like I was fine. I tried to act like everything was okay. But things were far from okay. Inuyasha being with this girl was eating me alive. I couldn't deal with it. So, slowly, I pulled a vanishing act on all of them.

I backed off. I would talk to them for a while, then make up an excuse on why I had to leave. Inuyasha always looked sad to see me go, but I didn't want to stay.

I had a problem. When life got hard on me, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I had walls pushing in at me from every side. So, I had to learn to cope. I would cut myself with a knife. My mom had already caught me a year ago and I told her I would stop. I did. I didn't put a knife to my skin.

Until Inuyasha was with Kikyou. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't say anything, because I wouldn't have been able to stand them not being together because of me. I should have said something, but I didn't. I wouldn't let myself tell anyone else my opinion. Not even my mother.

Before, my mother and I had been close. Then I got scared that she'd know what I was doing to myself. I was afraid that being around her too much would make her aware of the eleven cuts on my upper arm. The cuts that my shirts didn't hide. I wore jackets all the time, even at home. If I got hot, I rolled the sleeves up. I didn't take it off.

So, my mother and I had distanced and I was no longer able to talk to her about things. Sure, I told her about how my day at school went, but that wasn't enough. I had to tell someone what I was fighting with. Someone had to know about my internal war. But no one would listen, or was biased too much to listen.

That was the point I started to drown myself. I would do so much poem-writing, I would neglect a shower. I stopped taking care of myself. I would hardly eat. I'd have one meal for two days. My depression was killing my appetite. In turn, that was ruining my immune system. Then I started getting sick a lot.

I stayed home from school the entire week, staring at the computer screen blankly. There was nothing to do. No one I wanted to talk to would be online. They were all healthy, happy, and in school. My mom was there, but she was trying to work. She wasn't happy that I was still awake. She wanted me to sleep to get better.

Sleeping was hard. I could try to sleep as much as I wanted, but I never could. I would stay awake for hours before sleep finally came. I started trying to wear my body out more, just so I could sleep faster. That didn't help either. I had a bad case of insomnia, and there was no possible cure.

I walked downstairs that night, tierd and miserable. It was nearly midnight, and I was going to work the next day. I cleaned a house for someone on Saturday mornings. If I couldn't get to sleep, I wouldn't be able to clean very well.

"Mom... I can't sleep." I complained ot my mother.

"Well... Have you taken NyQuil?" She asked me.

"Yes. I took the rest of it, since there was only enough for a dose. Took that three hours ago." I told my mother. She bit her lip and contimplated my problem.

"Well... Wait here." She told me. I sat down in her computer chair as she left the room. A few moments later, she came back with a Jack Daniels.

"Drink this." She ordered me to do. I got out of her chair then sat in another, looking closely at the alcohol.

"Why? Jack Daniels... This is alcohol, isn't it?" I questioned her. My mom nodded her head then looked at me.

"Yes, it is. When you drink it, it'll calm your body down. Should put you asleep." My mom told me. I opened the cap of the alcohol then sniffed it. Perhaps it was just me, but I couldn't smell anything. I took a large swallow, and instantly regretted it.

I started gagging the second after I swallowed it. My throat burned and the stuff tasted nasty. Sure, they _claim_ that it's a tropical flavor. It's anything but tropical. That stuff made my throat feel like it was being held over a burner. It was burning so badly, and I couldn't do anything to make it stop. Drinking water wouldn't even be able to calm the burning down.

"Mom, this stuff burns and it's nasty!" I complained. My mom didn't even turn away from her computer. She continued to type things to someone in an email that I had no interest in seeing.

"Well, drink it. It'll help you sleep." She told me. I drank the stuff reluctantly and then threw the bottle away. I went back upstairs, got into bed, and passed out.

The following week was just as bad as the first few had been. Monday I didn't watch them. I walked by, and no one even recognized me. I no longer existed in their world. I was just another faceless person to them.

I wanted Kouga back. Kouga was always sweet t o me, and I would be able to hug him right now. He'd listne to me, even if I interrupted a good conversation between him and his friends. He would be readyto listen and he would want to listen. But he started going out with Ayame a week after we broke up.

Perhaps he just felt as though he needed someone to care for after I was gone. I was so afraid of catching someone on the rebound, I didn't even look at boys in a dating way. I didn't even think about getting a boyfriend for several months. Three months, to be exact. During those three months, I moved.

Now the boy I liked was taken by a witch. She was evil, but I was the only one who saw it. I was the only one who was aware of her dark side. My friends thoguht she was so sweet an innocent. They didn't even see the real her. I knew I wasn't crazy. I had heard her say those things.

Gym class came again. I wasn't looking forward to it, since it was block day. That meant two hours in a class with the girl who pushed me away from my friends.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kikyou called to me. Before I could be with Eri, Ami, and Yumi, she had called to me. I guess that meant that I was to hang out with her for the two hours. And I thought two hours of being in P.E was bad. Spending two hours with the whore was even worse.

"Hi, Kikyou." I greeted absently. I was more concerned on things that I could use as an excuse. I could tell her that I had to go, and pretend to throw up. Or I could act like I hurt myself badly. Unfortunately, I knew that none of those options would work.

"Guess what!" Kikyou asked me. I stared at her for a while and zipped my navy blue jacket up.

"What?" I wasn't interested in the information she was going to give me. I was never interested in whatever she wanted to talk about. Why, you ask? I assumed it would be obvious. She only talked about stuff that I hadn't experienced.

"My mom just got me some another hamster." She blurted. What a relief. I was afraid that she'd say something about the new dildo she bought. I don't know if she got one, but I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"_Another_ hamster? How many pets do you have?" I questioned rudely. There's only one thing that I hate more than a perverted girl...

"I have a cat, two dogs, twelve fish, and three hamsters." She told me. To finish my thought. There's only one thing that I hate more than a sex-crazed girl. It's a girl who is so absorbed in money. I feel very jealous. My family has never had enough money for us to live comfortably. In fact, taking care of my cat can be a stretch on our money sometimes. And this girl has enough money to support all those animals AND get more? Ugh.

"Wow." I managed to mutter. Sure enough, the teacher released us for gym. I was going to retreat to my friends that I hang out with during gym. But, once Kikyou starts talking to you, there is no chance that you have of getting away. So, we sat down under a tree inthe P.E area. I was dreading the words she had to say to me.

"Hey, did you hear that I had oral sex, once?" She asked me. I gagged. I _knew_ what oral sex was, but I wasn't expecting her to talk about that. She looked at me like I had a giant booger hanging from my eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go to the nurse? Do you need your inhaler?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just... choked on my own spit is all." I slowly told her.

"Alright then... Well, you wanna hear about it?" She asked me. I made a point in not answering and started looking at our useless tennis courts.

"I was at a resort with my parents. I met this _really **hot**_ guy. We started making out and, he gave me oral sex. It feels so wonderful, Kagome." Kikyou said. I groaned inaudibly and tried to act more mature. High school was supposed to be a time of growing up. I was trying to grow up.

"Alright..." I managed to say.

"Hey, did you know that Winter Formal is coming up?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I was going to get Inuyasha to take me. He'll have to pay for my ticket, though."

"The tickets are fifty dollars, Kikyou. How can he afford them?" I questioned.

"I don't know. He'll probably have to beg his parents for money." She giggled. I couldn't believe that she expected him to pay fifty dollars on her. She wasn't even showing sympathy for his situation! If I were in Inuyasha's place, I would notice that something wasn't right.

"Then, I'm going to break up with him in April." She said.

"Why in April?" I asked. I was surprised on how well I controlled my shock.

"Because that's when my birthday is. I'm going to have him take me to winter formal and have him give me a gift. Then I'm going to dump him." She admitted. I was entirely shocked and my mouth dropped open.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" I let myself ask.

"No, not really. I like him and everything, but not as boyfriend material." She said. Suddenly I'm wondering what happened to her joy about him being seven inches long. Guess she didn't want to be with him long enough to know if he was even telling the truth about it.

I stopped paying attention to what came from her mouth at that point.Afterwards I really did throw up. I went home and told my mom how much I hated Kikyou. I couldn't tell her why, but she said that she didn't need to know. That was the time when my mom didn't want every single bit of information in my life.

* * *

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	6. Break Up

Summary: Kagome has always felt like something is wrong with Kikyou. Kikyou starts to hang out with her, for one reason or another. Pull your enemies closer than your friends right? Kagome watches from the sidelines as this new girl starts to talk about Inuyasha in ways she can't stand. Based off of my friendship with someone else.

Rated M because of the way Kikyou talks. That's the main reason why...

**- Kagome:** This is me! I'm 14 in the beginning of the story, and, still a freshman. Blech.  
**- Kikyou:** My so-called-friend, Megan. Everytime she speaks, she manages to gross me out. She's 14 in the beginning and a freshman.  
**- Inuyasha:** My friend, Chris. Even though I like him, he'll never know it. Freshman in high school and 14 in the beginning.  
**- Miroku:** My friend, Patrick. Even though I beat him over the head a lot, Patrick is usually very sweet and tries to keep his hands to himself. Freshman in high school and 15 in the beginning.  
**- Sango:** My friend, Miranda. She's really nice and tends to mess up things. Usually phrases that she combines to sound stupid. She's 14 and a freshman in the beginning.

XxXxX

**Confusion With Love**  
Chapter Six- _Break Up_

XxXxX

My heart ached for Inuyasha. He didn't know what Kikyou was going to do to him. I thought about telling him, but I couldn't. I had promised Kikyou that I wouldn't. As much as I didn't like her, I felt like I was bound to that promise.

Inuyasha and Kikyou went out for three months. She had forced him into taking her to Winter Formal. Of course, Inuyasha didn't realize that she was forcing him. She had him hypnotized already.

I felt horrible every time I saw them together. This was the girl who replaced me. She had taken my spot in Inuyasha's life. I wanted so badly to be with him, but she came first. And then she staked her claim by making sure I wouldn't touch him. It wasn't fair.

Then, after a year, I gave in to my guilt. I was given this information by the devil herself. I had to tell Inuyasha before she hurt him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she did hurt him.

Every time I was able to, I would try to find Inuyasha. If I did find him, he was with Kikyou. Or she was about to come back out. Not enough time for me to tell him what she would do. I wanted to help him and keep him safe from pain.

After trying to tell Inuyasha for two weeks, I found Kikyou. She was walking around with a boy, I don't know who, and I took the opportunity. I walked up to her and prepared to ask where her boyfriend was. That way I could warn him while she was with another friend.

"Hey, Kikyou. Where's Inuyasha?" I asked. She and her friend instantly jumped on me. Another friend jumped on me too, and I still have no idea where he came from.

"Why? Do you like him? Do you like Inuyasha?" I was asked by them. I tried to register the words in my head and figure out who said them.

"No, I don't like him, Kikyou. I just need to talk to him… Why isn't he with you?" I asked. Dread slowly filled me as I replayed the question in my head.

"I don't know. He's probably still sulking by the Student Store." She said carelessly.

"Sulking?" I carefully asked.

"Yeah. I broke up with him." She said. "He was really upset about it. What a baby." She casually said. I glared at her then walked off.

I had a boyfriend in the past, and it taught me one thing that I'll never forget. When you break up with someone, you don't ask to be their friend and you don't belittle them for being upset.

To this day, I am still upset that my ex and I broke up. It tears me up, and I know that he doesn't care. He is like the version of Kikyou now. He couldn't give a rat's ass about me or my feelings. Kikyou didn't care a thing about Inuyasha.

In a way, it was a good thing that they broke up. I would hate for her to be around him any more than she already has. She causes enough pain with each moment she spends with him.

I walked as fast as I could towards the tree that we had always hung under. Sango wasn't there, but some other people were. Some guys were talking to Inuyasha. Kouga, Miroku, and others that remain nameless to me.

"Hey, Inuyasha." I greeted softly. I didn't know how he would be holding up after the bitch (AKA: Kikyou) did that to him. I wondered if she had been so cruel to him as she had been in talking about him.

"Oh, hi Kagome." Inuyasha greeted me. I smiled and walked towards him. I really wanted to talk to him alone, but his friends were there. Then they dispersed to buy stuff from the store.

"I heard that Kikyou broke up with you…" I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, **that**." He said. The tone in his voice when he mentioned it made me wince. I had never heard him sound so bitter and angry. If someone had just looked at him, though, they would have never seen the microscopic pain swimming in his eyes.

"Yeah…. I am so sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't be sorry, Kagome. It's not your fault." He reassured me.

"It is…" I was in no position to stop the conversation as his friends came out. I would just have to let them know that I had ruined things too.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about, Kagome?" He asked.

"I… Kikyou had told me a month or so ago that she was going to break up. I wanted to tell you, but every time I saw you, she was with you. I told her that I would tell you, so I couldn't do it when she was around." I openly told him.

Silence filled the small circle that I was in. I watched Inuyasha's face change into different emotions then he smiled. That was the only emotion I didn't expect to see on him.

"Thanks… But I should have known that it was going to happen. She started spending less time with me recently…" He said. I smiled then he hugged me. I couldn't believe it! My best friend that I had the hots for had _hugged_ me!

"Well…" I tried to hide my rising blush. "I have to go to my locker before the bell rings… Bye…" I ran off, embarrassed for who-knows-what reason.

I could not believe that he hadn't hated me. I hated myself for not telling him. He had every right to hate me and not want to talk to me again, but he felt just the opposite. He smiled, hugged me, and didn't blame anything on me.

My stomach became full of butterflies as I tried to calm myself down. I was getting in way over my head. Just because he had been so kind and gentle-man like didn't mean that he would ever like me.

After all. I had just moved into the area, I had stopped hanging out with them, and I had let him down on something he could have used help in. He was kind, so he wouldn't show me that he was upset. He would hide it and pretend that everything was alright whenever I was around.

I didn't go to my locker, like I had told Inuyasha I was doing. I went to the nurse's office and pretended to be sick. I pulled off my trick that will always make the thermometer think I have a fever.

I went home and said I was going to sleep. I went into the bathroom, the first place my knife was hidden when I was at my grandma's house. I cut myself then went upstairs to sleep.

I had let Inuyasha down. I beat myself up more than I should have. I wouldn't allow myself to eat lunch with my alternative, brainy friends. I would go to Inuyasha and hang out with him all during lunch.

I knew I didn't have to. I just felt like it would help him forgive me. He hated me, I was positive of it. There was no way that he could ever forgive me for what I had done.

Day after day, Inuyasha greeted me with the same warm expression. He was always glad to see me and willing to make pointless jokes. Even though his jokes were very lame and no one laughed, I laughed at his attempt to make me smile.

Inuyasha tried very hard to make sure that I didn't carry too much guilt on myself. After a while, Kikyou started hanging out with us again. There seemed to be no problems between the two of them. They were friends. But I hated Kikyou with a burning passion.

I had never hated anyone before. Sure, I had gotten extremely upset at them, but I always forgave them within two weeks.

Kikyou was different. She had sparked an untouched rage in me. To this very day, I have not forgiven her for what she did to Inuyasha's heart. Not only for that, but for all the nasty words she had openly spilled to me.

I don't know what people see in me. They think that I am the type of person they can openly discuss **any** subjects with. No matter how disgusting, crude, or plain embarrassing the subjects are.

Kikyou would always say hi, and I would either act like I didn't see her or I would pretend that I was saying hi quietly. I did not like the idea of talking to her. I did not like the idea of us looking so damn identical.

She was the spitting image of me. I couldn't stand it. Everyone seemed to think that we were each other. I was being mistaken for the perverted slut-bitch, and she was being mistaken as the girl who couldn't shop for shit.

I started caring less and less when she was around. I wouldn't respond to her. I made a point in ignoring her just to show her how much I hated her. But she never seemed to get the idea. She always just smiled and went on with life. I didn't know why she wouldn't just get the idea and leave me alone.

So, I was unable to do anything. I had to give up again. I couldn't hang out with Inuyasha if he was always around Kikyou. If he was always around her, I wouldn't be able to keep my frustration with her in.

So, I committed myself to spending every day of lunch with my new friends. The smart ones who understood things that I didn't even know of. I would have to distance myself from the one man I cared for in order to keep my ugly side from showing.

**Pheonixkid- **You'll see. Since this is based off my life, I am fully aware of what's happening. But you aren't! Tee hee.

Alright. This is where my story ends. This is where I stop talking to "Inuyasha"

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


End file.
